Many automotive vehicles are routinely modified to provide ballistic protection to the occupants. These include law enforcement vehicles, diplomatic vehicles, celebrity or athlete transport, and any other vehicle requiring improved ballistic projectile resistance. These armor systems require extensive dismantling and modification of the vehicle and many hours in the shop for the modification, during which time the vehicle is out of service.
Similarly, high security doors are known that have steel layers incorporated into the door during manufacture and prior to installation. Retrofit security features for doors are often directed toward door jambs, locks, or latches for preventing doors from being easily broken in.